disneythelodgefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lodge Wiki:Policies
General Policies | Content | Discussions | Files & Media This page is, essentially, a set of rules that are set and expected to be followed as long as you participate in the growth of The Lodge Wiki. These guidelines apply to adding images, making pages, editing the Wiki and everything in between. These policies may change at any time and do not represent all community guidelines. =General Policies= Respect for Others *All users, regardless of status, are required to show the utmost respect to others at all times. No slander, harassment or insults will be tolerated at any time. *No minimodding. Minimodding occurs when a user oversteps the boundaries of their authority. (Such as warning another user about a policy violation) **We encourage users to make others aware of our policies, but actual warnings are the responsibility of the Wiki staff. (The sole exception to this is any content that insults or slanders a user personally) **If you see any policy violations, please bring it up to a member of the Wiki staff. User Behaviour *'Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Vandalism can come in many forms, ranging from deleting a portion of the page without proper reason to adding gibberish or foul language. If someone becomes a vandal, the administrators have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time depending on the severity of the act. *Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory. All comments are expected to use decent spelling, grammar and punctuation. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will be deleted; such comments will also result in blocks. For more information about what kind of comments are allowed on article pages, see the comment policies. *In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an administrator will step in. *We do ask that major format changes (such as adding or deleting sections on articles) be run by the community first to get a consensus. Ask any administrator for details, or feel free to start a discussion thread on the suggested change/addition on the Wiki related discussion board. *''Insulting/slandering other users is not permitted''. It is the right of any user to remove or request the removal of any comment, thread, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. If You Are Blocked/Banned *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS Wiki, or contact an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Staff Member (or any user involved with the block/ban) anywhere other than Community Central to protest. This will result in your block being extended here. *If you are blocked/banned by one of our Admins on another Wiki, do not follow the Admin here to complain. This will result in a block here and possibly an extension on the Wiki in question. Sockpuppeting *"Sockpuppeting", using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on The Lodge Wiki. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be infinitely blocked, and the block/ban the original account will be extended. Multiple Accounts *The Lodge Wiki uses a community consensus model for major decisions, as well as a voting system for minor decisions. Therefore, it is unacceptable to create or use secondary or additional accounts for the purpose of "rigging" a vote. If it becomes known that a user has committed this act, the extra account(s) will be blocked and the user warned or blocked at administrator discretion. *It is acceptable to use multiple accounts as long as voting fraud or ban/block circumvention is not occurring. Site Purpose *This is a Wiki for the Disney Channel television series The Lodge. As such, our content should not be posted on other wikis or websites. Neither should their content be posted on ours. Please be respectful of other people's hard work. *We have a featured article nomination here, a featured image nomination here, and a featured quote nomination here. All features will be reviewed by the administrators and, if decided to be meeting the standards, they will put it on the queue. There will be new features every month. *You can add questions to the weekly poll here. There will be a new poll every week. If you have any questions, you may speak to any of the admins, or leave a comment on the Poll Submissions page. Canonicity of Media *What is canonicity? Something is canon if it is considered valid in The Lodge universe. For example, an event occurring in a promotional video is not canon to an overall timeline: the event didn't really occur. *Where it applies, The Lodge Wiki treats events and statements made in other show-related media as canon. **The order of canonicity is show -> writer/producer -> cast member -> other sources. This means that when a statement or event from another source contradicts something occurring/said in-show, or a statement from a writer/creator/producer, the show event or crew member statement will be what is considered canon. Profile Tags *Certain users with administration approved privileges have custom profile tags on their profile header. =Content Policies= Editing Policies Page Creation Some kinds of pages that should NOT be created on the Wiki are: *Family tree pages *Pages for character relationships - such as "Skye and Ben", "Ben and Sean", etc. **This includes but is not limited to "ship" pages - Such as Skean, Naylee, Benielle, etc. *Pages for background characters, items or locations. Page Format *To see what a character page format looks like, click here. *To see what a sample episode transcript page format looks like, click here. For further inquiries about transcripts, please contact an administrator. General Page Edits *All information edited into a character/item/location/episode page must be written in the user's own words. Do NOT copy and paste in information taken from other sites--including pasting in character history summaries, whole episode recaps, and/or trivia information. Even if hypothetically you wrote something on another site, and paste it onto one of the pages on this Wiki, this would not be acceptable because the information will have the appearance of having been copied from another website domain. Do NOT take summaries or information from another site and try to switch or reword paragraphs to make it look like your own work. *When creating links, use the target article's full title. No link should pass through a redirect. *Do NOT add categories that are inappropriate for the page. *Do NOT create new categories without a previous discussion. For discussing your own suggestion of a new category, please post a discussion thread on this forum board.